Ibuprofen is a very well-known anti-inflammatory and analgesic drug. In the United States, it is available in dosage forms of 400 mg., 600 mg., and 800 mg. tablets by prescription, and as 200 mg. tablets for non-prescription over-the-counter sales. For treatment with ibuprofen over a long period of time, e.g., over 12 hours, the patient now must typically take one 200 mg. tablet or caplet, another four hours later, and a third four hours after that. In doing so, the levels of the ibuprofen in blood plasma will reach peak levels shortly after the ibuprofen tablets are taken, and then the plasma levels will decrease fairly rapidly. It would obviously be better to reduce the number of peaks and valleys so as to have a more uniform rate of release of ibuprofen into the blood plasma leading to more uniform or constant concentrations of ibuprofen in the plasma. A way to do this has now been found in a more convenient manner, using the present invention, whereby a single 600 mg. tablet or caplet can be formulated which has a sustained rate of release resulting in much more even plasma levels over twelve (12) hours, as contrasted to three (3) 200 mg. tablets or caplets. In addition, the quantity (amount) of the matrix can be adjusted up or down to produce tablets for sustained release that have more than or less than 600 mg. of ibuprofen. For example, a table containing 800 mg. of ibuprofen can be manufactured from the same composition by simply increasing the size and weight of the final tablet by a multiple of 4/3. The present invention can be utilized to obtain any desired sustained release ibuprofen tablets of different dosages, e.g. an 800 mg. sustained release tablet which results in higher blood plasma levels over twelve (12) hours, than with the 600 mg. tablets, desired longer or shorter time periods e.g. eight (8) hours are possible. From a practical standpoint twelve (12) hours might be the most desired interval. The matrix of the present invention can be utilized to make ibuprofen sustained release pharmaceutical preparations in compressed tablet form. The matrix materials used are compressed into a shaped tablet form. The term "tablet" as used herein includes tablets of any shape, and includes caplets, which are tablets having a capsule shape.